1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD) have lately attracted considerable attention as the most practical next generation display of flat panel displays. In particular, the plasma display panel has higher luminance and a wider visible angle than the LCD. For this reason, the plasma display panel is widely used as a thin type large display such as an outdoor advertising tower, a wall TV and a theater display. Unlike a cathode ray tube (CRT), the plasma display panel displays a picture image through a discharge in each discharge cell.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a related art plasma display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the related art plasma display panel includes an upper structure and a lower structure. In the upper structure, a pair of upper electrodes are formed on a surface of a front glass substrate 1, and a dielectric layer 2 is formed on the upper electrode 4 by printing. A passivation film is deposited on the dielectric layer 2. In the lower structure, a lower electrode 12 is formed on a rear glass substrate 11, and an isolation wall 6 is formed to prevent crosstalk of adjacent cells formed between the upper electrode 4 and the lower electrode 12 from occurring. Phosphors 8, 9 and 10 are formed around the isolation wall 6 and the lower electrode 12. A discharge area 5 is formed by sealing an inert gas in a space between the upper structure and the lower structure.
In the above structure, if a driving voltage is applied to the upper electrodes 4, area discharge occurs in surfaces of the dielectric layer 2 and the passivation film 3 in the discharge area 5, thereby generating ultraviolet rays 7. The phosphors 8, 9 and 10 are excited by the ultraviolet rays 7. Thus, the excited phosphors 8, 9 and 10 are emitted so as to display colors of respective pixels.
In other words, electrons in each discharge cell are accelerated to negative electrodes by the driving voltage. The accelerated electrons come into collision with an inert mixing gas filled in the discharge cell at a pressure of 400xcx9c500 torr. The inert mixing gas is a penning mixing gas containing He as a main component and further containing Xe and Ne. The inert gas is excited by the collision to generate ultraviolet rays having a wavelength of 147 nm. The ultraviolet rays come into collision with the phosphors 8, 9 and 10 surrounding the lower electrode 12 and the isolation wall 6, so that the phosphors 8, 9 and 10 are emitted in a visible right ray region.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram showing a plane structure of the upper electrode formed on the upper substrate of the plasma display panel. As shown in FIG. 2, the upper electrode includes bus electrodes 4-1 and 4-2 to which a discharge voltage is externally applied, and two transparent electrodes 4-1xe2x80x2 and 4-2xe2x80x2 connected to the bus electrodes 4-1 and 4-2, for generating discharge by the discharge voltage. The electrodes are divided into a plurality of areas by the isolation wall 6 formed on the lower substrate. One of the divided areas corresponds to one pixel. At this time, the bus electrodes 4-1 and 4-2 to which the discharge voltage is applied have stripe shapes, and the discharge voltage is applied from the bus electrodes 4-1 and 4-2 to the transparent electrodes 4-1xe2x80x2 and 4-2xe2x80x2, so that discharge occurs between the transparent electrodes 4-1xe2x80x2 and 4-2xe2x80x2 and their adjacent transparent electrodes.
The aforementioned related art plasma display panel has several problems.
Emitting efficiency of the aforementioned plasma display panel depends on the intensity of discharge between the transparent electrodes. That is to say, the related art plasma display panel has a low discharge characteristic if the distance between the transparent electrodes is short while it has a high discharge characteristic if the distance between the transparent electrodes is long. This is because that positive column discharge is possible when the distance between the transparent electrodes is long. However, if the distance between the transparent electrodes is long, the size of a discharge start voltage must increase proportionally. This increases power consumption.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a plasma display panel that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a plasma display panel which generates high discharge with the same discharge start voltage.
Other object of the present invention is to provide a plasma display panel which increases a discharge distance without increasing the distance between transparent electrodes.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a plasma display panel according to the present invention includes a plurality of address electrodes successively formed on a rear substrate at a certain distance, a plurality of upper electrodes successively formed on a front substrate opposite to the rear substrate to orthogonally cross the address electrodes, an isolation wall formed between the rear substrate and the front substrate to form a plurality of lattice-shaped discharge areas in areas where the address electrodes cross the upper electrodes, and a plurality of floating electrode pairs, wherein each floating gate pair being formed in a corresponding discharge area, two floating gate electrodes in each pair being formed on two opposite sides of the isolation wall respectively, and the sides corresponding to both sides of the corresponding upper electrode.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.